Feel with Me
by Karen's song
Summary: Ulquiorra find it impossible to feel any emotions. Yet Sola decided, if the boy doesn't know how to feel, then she would teach him. So on a moonlit night, can the melancholy espada find it in himself to feel a bit of passion? Oneshot Ulquiorra x OC


Two minutes ago...

She sat on the window sill, fiddling at the ruby necklace that hangs around her neck. Moonlight spills across like liquid silver. It moves across her features like silk, revealing cat-like sharp features. Her soft red hair had a certain luster that he couldn't describe. The usual coldness was softened in to something else entirely. Her ruby eyes glittered in the dark. Her silhouette moved. A small motion lift her across the room to his bed. He watched her through lowered eyes. There was a feeling in his chest.

Now she was on the bed, close enough to touch. In the dark room, the shine of the moon was the only light source. Her arm rests at the side of the bed. Their noses are millimeters away, they were close enough to feel each other's quickened breath. Her hair tickled the side of his face. He breathes her in, the scent of her was intoxicating. She was so close, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. She gave in to him easily. Staring at his profile with eyes shining like rubies.

She snuggles against him, making herself comfortable. He kissed her hair, a sigh escapes her lips and makes its way in to the air. It hovers above the room and flies out the window. Memories flash before her eyes, every single moment of their struggle. Both of them tried to resist it, tried to fight it. Yet they kept on going back to this point, kept on going back to the other. His presence was a drug to her, addictive, seductive, irreplaceable She was his anchor, his rock, the only thing that he think about every single day. It felt so right yet so wrong. After all, she swore off love, and he was convinced nothing of that sort ever existed. Yet there they are. Entwined on the bed, her hair in his face and his hands around her waist. Passion was brewing between them, thick enough to cut. He held her like a drowning man would a piece of drift wood. He will hold on tight enough that she will never leave again, he will never let her go.

Their breath fastens, before she knew it his lips were on hers. She answers the call with her own. His hands trails across her body. Their hearts beat as one and they tangle in the sheets. Frustration was in his movements as anger was in hers. They were a pair of man and woman that can't live together yet can't live apart. Every time she tried to run he pulled her right back with him. Every time he tried to hide she looked everywhere under the sun till she found him. Their lips clash against each others. Her hands were on his chest and he was tucking on her shirt. They were two people with the desperate need to get closer to the other. It was a need they needed to fill. Her shirt was on the floor. His breath was in her ear. This giddiness that fills the both of them. They were getting closer, closer, he vaguely feels her hands tearing at his white jacket. Their actions become more and more feverish she can feel his tongue on her ear, her neck, and down it goes. Her hands were tangled in his hair, he was taking off her last layer of clothing. Her lips touch the base of his neck, his hands leave trails of fire down her sides. Her hands travels down and tugs at his pants, his body keeps the moon from peaking at her creamy skin. Both of them clung on to each other tight enough to leave marks.

They were too tangled and mixed to ever let go.

They don't want to.

* * *

**So, it's a bit vague. I meant to make it so that you can put in some other couple in there and it would work fine. Although I did half describe what the girl looked like... But you'll see, I think I would like to write more than just this oneshot! It was a lot of fun. I hope you liked it, was a bit short, but please review~  
Unknown Girl:"So what's going to happen w/ me and that blockhead Author?"  
Author *shoves said girl into a hole* "Nuh! They don't get to see you yet! We'll just call you x for now."  
X: "(*#%^ $*(# $" *Stream of words not to be repeated*  
Author:" X! Those words... My innocent ears."  
X: "Your ears were NEVER innocent."  
Author . . "No one needs to know that. . ."  
X: *Sighs* "Ulquiorra does not belong to Karen's Song/sea!"  
Author: "I wish. . ."  
Ulquiorra: ". . ."**


End file.
